Hatsumi Mizuki
Hatsumi Mizuki (Mizuki Hatsumi, ''水樹初見) is a Jōnin from Sunagakure. She's also a major supporting character in The Shinning Moon-Star Rebellion by MusaBakaChan on Fanfiction. (This page is In-Progress) (Don't edit this page without my permission) Background She was born is Kusagakure, but her family decided to move to Sunagakure. After that, they broke all ties with the Mizuki clan, hoping that their daughter doesn't become 'one of them'. Unfortunately, she does. After reading an extremely old book that her cousin delivered to her perosnally, she starts to learn about the clan's Kekkei Genkai and makes ways on how to overcome the weaknesses. She attended the Sunagakure's academy, where she met her best friends, Mira (a serious top student) and Tasumi (a girly guy who likes sushi) and her 'very obvious' crush, Sasori. There, she took up on her habit of 'stalking', mostly from the fact that Sasori was older and was already a Chuunin by the time she found out she had a crush on him. And there, she became known as 'creepy' by her peers. But thanks to her stalking, she got to meet him and actually talk to him. Some time after becoming a Chuunin, she went to go tell all her friends the big news. She got to tell Mira and Tasumi, but couldn't find Sasori anywhere until she left outside of the village. Once she found him, she tried to 'glomp' him (like she does with all her friends), but he dodged, much to her surprise. She also noticed he had a much colder look in his eyes. Hatsumi asked him what happened and tried to comfort him. Instead, he attacks her, saying that he'll 'add her to his collection'. At the same time, Mira and Tasumi also come because Mira sensed something bad is going to happen. They fight for awhile before Hatsumi falls unconcious (due to using her own blood for her Blood Release too often). When she wakes up, the doctors say that she's been in a coma for a week. Mira is also there and tells her that Tasumi was killed. After that, she went on with her life like nothing happened (except she didn't stalk anymore). But people say that she harbors a lot of regrets and an empty heart (which she denies, obviously). Personality Hatsumi is a fairly optimistic person, in contrast to her teammates and always has a smile on her face. But she tends to space out, much to the annoyance of her peers. She's very curious; maybe a bit too curious. Which is why she might come off as 'stalkerish' or 'creepy' the first time people meet her. But overall, she has no intentions of stalking (unless it's Sasori, she's bored, or she needs to find out more information about something). The biggest downfall to her personality though is her destructive emotions. She has little to no control of herself when she's sad or mad, causing her to run into situations without thinking properly. Sometimes, she also comes off as unpredictable. Simple-minded, but unpredictable. She says things a normal person wouldn't say and has a different approach to problems. But she's very simple-minded when it comes to battle plans. Appearance Hatsumi's most notable feature is her short, purple hair which she 'accidentally' dyed when she was little (her hair used to blonde, like everyone else from the Mizuki clan). Like others from the Mizuki clan, she has red-orange eyes. She usually wears a short-sleeved, red top along with a blue skirt with black shorts underneath. Hatsumi always has her forehead protector loosely around her neck. When she was little, Hatsumi wore a red, long-sleeved top (but not as revealing as the one she wears right now) and blue shorts. Her forehead protector was on her forehead at the time. Abilities Ninjutsu The Mizuki clan were naturally gifted with excellent ninjutsu skills. This was also the case for Hatsumi. Although it took her a while to learn new jutsu, her ninjutsu came out stronger than an average ninja using the same one. She barely used hand signs and could perform most of her jutsu naturally. Speed One of Hatsumi's trademarks is her incredible speed. Sometimes, she would combine her speed with the Body Flicker Technique or the Swift Release to make her look as though she disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. By her peers, she is nicknamed 'Suna's Wind Girl' or 'Disappearing Act'. Speed is one of things she usually uses to trick her opponents and play around with them until they're tired. But if she's against someone she knows, then it can be countered easily (unless she comes up with something different, which is rare for her). Intelligence For a Jonin, she isn't exactly the brightest. This is her biggest fighting flaw as she doesn't bother to analyze opponents' jutsu or make up new battle plans. She just plays around until one of them get tired. If someone very smart came along (ex. Shikamaru), they would be able to outsmart her easy. Kekkei Genkai The Mizuki Clan has a Kekkei Genkai called the Blood Release. It allows the user to control their own blood as well as their opponents. Over the years, Hatsumi used her own blood a lot, which caused blood loss and a little bit of brain damage, even crippling her at one point. After taking some strong medication from her clan and recovering, she decided she won't use the Kekkei Genkai very often. Because her father is from another unknown clan, she has inherited some of his Swift Release skills. Because it doesn't damage anything in her body, Hatsumi uses this very often, even making up her own jutsu using the fundamentals. Because not many know about the Swift Release, she has an edge in battle. Status Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Hatsumi is seen on the outskirts of the village, refusing to participate in the invasion. In fact, she helped subdue some of the Sunagakure and Otogakure ninja. She really didn't have any idea why they were invading, but wanted to help Konoha for fun. Being mistaken for an invader, Guy tried to attack her, but she evaded just in time. Using her Swift Release, she fled the scene. After the three Sand ninja (Gaara, Temari and Kankuro) return to Sunagakure, Hatsumi is there waiting for them at the Sand Village gates. She is surprised to see the turn around in Gaara's personality. When she asked him, he simply said a 'friend' helped him out. Search for Tsunade Arc Hatsumi, at the start of the arc, notices two men (Itachi and Kisame) entering Konoha, wearing strange cloaks. She approached them and asked them random questions. When Kisame asked why, she said their cloaks looked interesting, which they found strange. She decided to search up a little more and found that the organization was called 'Akatsuki'. Remembering that her clan was trying to become bigger in size, she decided to write a letter to Raina. Little did she know it would cause some conflict in Part II. Part II Akatsuki and Mizuki Arc (Fanfiction Arc) Hatsumi is seen trying to enter Amegakure to tell Raina something she overheard on her stay in Kumogakure. She slips past the guards and into the tower. There, the first person she sees is Deidara, who was questioning her. Raina happened to pass by and see her cousin who she hasn't seen in many years. Raina shows her around the tower and introduces her to some Akatsuki members. Hatsumi tells her of Tsuna's plans to use the Akatsuki to become stronger and take over Kumogakure, then the other great nations. Raina doesn't seem so concerned, so she tells Deidara about it and asks him to pass down the message to the leader. She leaves back to Sunagakure the next day. The arc ends with Deidara asking Sasori if he knew her since she was from Sunagakure as well. He lied, saying that he doesn't have a clue who she is. Kazekage Rescue Arc Hatsumi is seen drinking sake under a nearby tree while babysitting a baby. At the same time, her long time friend, Mira, came to see her. But being able to read the atmosphere, he predicted something bad was going to happen. Hatsumi mocked his 'fortune-telling skills' until she heard a rumble coming from the outskirts. Mira went to check it out, but never returned, making Hatsumi wonder what happened. When she got there, she found all the guards dead and Mira nowhere to be found. Looking up, she saw a bird flying around the village. Hatsumi also saw the Kazekage on top of a nearby building. Like the other sand ninja, she watched as Gaara and the intruder fought. She also watched as the intruder took him away when he was defeated. Later, she was seen beside Kankuro's bed, saying that the only way for her to cure him is to take out all the blood from his system and purify it. She also added that by the time it's purified, Kankuro would be dead, which freaks out the other ninja. When they call upon Chiyo, she greets her by 'glomping' her (as she does with all her friends). She stands by and waits for the Konoha ninja to come. As they were following the Akatsuki's trail, they came across a (fake) Itachi Uchiha, which they defeated. They soon found Gaara with Deidara and Sasori (who Hatsumi didn't remember). While Naruto and Kakashi went after Deidara, Sakura, Chiyo and Hatsumi fought Sasori. Hatsumi had no idea who they were fighting until Chiyo mentioned him to Sakura. Hatsumi started to become confused, not knowing which side she's supposed to fight with. Throughout the battle, she mainly focused on dodging and keeping her emotions in check. But she wasn't sure what exactly to do. She tried to protect Sakura and Chiyo, but at the last moment, she would pull away. The same went for Sasori. After a long fight that barely ended Sakura's, Chiyo's and Hatsumi's way, they all met up with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura tried to heal Gaara, but he was already dead. Chiyo used One's Own Life Reincarnation to revive him. Although she didn't notice at first, when Chiyo never woke up, Hatsumi and everyone else realized she was dead. But at the same time, she was happy that the Kazekage was back to normal. At the end of the arc, she's seen at Chiyo's funeral crying at little bit while Gaara, Temari and Kankuro comforted her. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Although she doesn't make muhc of an appearance, Hatsumi is seen at the end of the arc, trying to comfort an angry Raina when she finds out Hidan and Kakuzu are dead and her sister really is using the Akatsuki to have the clan become stronger (but for all the wrong reasons). Shinning Star Arc (Fanfiction Arc) While visiting the Mizuki Clan's village on the border of Kumogakure, she comes across Team taka, who was passing into the village to capture the Eight Tails. At first, she didn't really care, until she saw Sasuke, a former Konoha ninja and attacked him. After playing around a little with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo also attacked. She didn't really attacked them but wasted a lot of time for them. The fight only stopped when Raina came in between her cousin and her team. That and when Karin sensed there was a lot of compressed chakra just above them. Hatsumi explained that she wanted Raina to notice it, which is why she attacked them. She explains to them it's a 'star' that was designed to destroy the great nations and that Tsuna, Raina's sister, had been charging it up for a while. Karin detected Tsuna coming towards them. She doesn't pay much attention to Taka or her sister, but Hatsumi. She starts to taunt about how she can't save anyone dear to her to matter what. Hatsumi briefly remembers Chiyo and Sasori and how she couldn't save them, which causes her to attack Tsuna. After a while of fighting and the 'star' weakening, Tsuna becomes desperate and starts using chakra that was supposed to be for the 'star'. But before she could absorb it completely, Hatsumi stops her with Gale Palm while the rest of Team Taka proceeds to kill her. The arc ends with Hatsumi watching as Taka heads to capture Eight-Tails. Shinobi World War Arc Hatsumi is seen tagging alongside the Surprise Attack Division because she hadn't had enough time to 'bond with Kankuro'. Kankuro responds by saying 'she always hides herself in her house', which makes Hatsumi kind of annoyed. They set up an ambush attack, but Muta soon confronts them. Zaji tries to help him, but Hoheto tells them that he's been booby-trapped by Deidara. Hatsumi wonders how it's possible since she heard Deidara was dead. Before she could properly figure it out, they were attacked by Ranka and Tokuma. Hatsumi then realized that it was Sasori controlling them. After having some of his puppet strings severed, Sasori tried to take control of Hatsumi but Kankuro had already attatched his threads to Sasori's. Hatsumi began to feel uneasy, like all the other times she had to fight Sasori. Because Kankuro already knew how scared she can get, he told her to stay back. When the battle is over, she talks to already emotional Sasori for the last time, saying everything that she thought she should've said a long time ago. After saying everything, she says she's 'not so afraid to die anymore'. Relationships Mira and Tasumi Ever since they've met at the Academy, the three of them became close, like siblings. Although they constantly fight about Mira looking like a Uchiha, Tasumi eating too much sushi, and Hatsumi stalking all the time, they usually have each other's backs. Although Tasumi died and their team disbanded, Hatsumi and Mira continue to be best friends. Some rumors also floated around at some point that Tasumi had a crush on Hatsumi. Gaara When Hatsumi started helping out at the Academy for the first time, she noticed that Gaara was all alone on the swings. When she started to realize that Gaara was a jinchūriki, she made sure that none of the kids talked about it. Over the years, she becomes concerned for him due to his behaviour. But is relieved when Naruto helps him change. When he becomes Kazekage, she often visits him, claiming that she doesn't get to visit him enough. They seem to be far apart, but they are actually close friends as well. Hatsumi noted that he was one of the few who she would risk her life for. Temari and Kankuro Even though all three of them constantly fight because of something Hatsumi said, she considers them friends (but not as close). She admits, she spends more time with Temari since she taught Temari the basics of using Wind Release. Since Kankuro wasn't interested in her teachings, she isn't as close to Kankuro as she is to Temari. Sasori Ever since she was in the Academy, he has been her first (and only) crush. She holds him in high regard and looks up to him not only as a lover, but an older brother as well. Although he killed her best friend, left the village (which broke her heart), threatened to kill her friends, then threatened to kill her, she still loved him. Sometimes, people she's creepy in this way. Natsuki (Raina) Mizuki Although they are cousins, Raina and Hatsumi are as close as sisters. Hatsumi was the first to teach Raina the Wind Release when she first moved to Kumogakure. They've shared many secrets with each other and even persuaded Raina to join the Akatsuki. Later on in the series, she teaches Raina how to stalk men she's interested in. Naruto Uzumaki Initially, she's unsure of what to think of him. But when she realizes that he was the one who changed Gaara, she started to have faith in him. Since she's mostly in Sunagakure, she doesn't see him much until the Shinobi World War Arc. Trivia *Since she doesn't eat much, she doesn't know what she likes to eat *Her favorite hobbies are stalking people (especially 'a certain someone' when she was little) and reading up on jutsu *She wishes to fight Sasori and the ninja of Konohagakure. *She has completed 99 missions in total: 37 D-Rank, 25 C-Rank, 25 B-Rank, 10 A-Rank, and 2 S-Rank *Because she was crippled at a point, some of her nerves haven't recovered, causing her left arm to 'die' sometimes. *On some 'special' days, Hatsumi would barricade herself inside her home and wouldn't come out. No one dares to go inside her home on those days. *Her favourite quote was, ''"Escaping the inevitable is evitable~" *Accodring to those who knew her well, she has a profounding fear of death Quotes (To Mira and Tasumi) "Hush! The art of stalking is to stay quiet and stalk from a distance!" (To'' Mira, about Tasumi) ''"I'm really sorry...but I don't have anything to feel sorry for. I didn't cause Tasumi's death." (To Raina) "How do I know about love!? Ya don't really know about something unless you experience it. Does that answer your question?" (To Sasuke) "How do eyes become such a powerful thing?" (To Sasori) "I'm glad you came to your senses! Ya see, I was scared for you ever since you left the village. I thought we would never see each other again. I thought you would never learn. But I did have a little bit of hope. Ya, in other words, I always loved you." (To Sasori) "Wait for me in the afterlife! When I die and go there, hopefully we can be eternally beautiful together~" "Don't give up! Have faith! Escaping the inevitable is evitable, really." Reference Hatsumi Mizuki on dA by Flower-Patch (aka MusaMusaChan) Narutopedia (where I got some info) Category:DRAFT